The present invention relates generally to the field of reagent tests and, more particularly, to a multisystem test means and method for detecting a constituent in reaction systems functional under different reaction parameters.
The prior art has developed a wide variety of test means for the determination of specific constituents in liquids such as urine and blood. These have taken a variety of forms, one of the most popular being reagent impregnated test strips of the dip-and-read type, certain of which are useful for the determination of such constituents as glucose, protein, occult blood, and the like in body fluids, whereas others are useful for the determination of various constituents in other liquids, such as swimming pool water, cutting fluids, and the like.
Such prior art test systems have conventionally been of the single phase type which include in the reagent composition one or more components, for example a buffer, for maintaining the environmental parameters for the test reaction within a specific range, such as a single specific pH range, which is necessary for the desired reaction to take place.
Such test systems have included those which comprise more than one reaction and, to the extent that such reactions are operable under the same reaction conditions, such systems have been satisfactory. However, there are a number of situations involving more than one reaction wherein the respective reactions necessarily or optimally function only under different reaction conditions, for example different pH levels. The use in such a system of means for maintaining a single reaction condition or environment, for example a pH within a specific limited range, results in one or more of the system reactions being carried out under less than optimum conditions.
Prior art systems wherein a plurality of reactions are carried out under a single set of reaction parameters have the further drawback that certain reaction component candidates which exhibit superior performance characteristics cannot be used therein because they are inoperable as a component of one reaction under reaction conditions required by another reaction of the system.
While these prior art single phase systems have filled a great need, the chemical methodologies to which they are applicable have been limited in scope. Substantial areas of analysis have not heretofore been possible with conventional test systems because of the limitations inherent in the maintenance therein of reaction parameters within a single relatively narrow range. The areas of analysis to which the prior art test systems are not applicable comprise a wide variety of analytical methods which include multiple reactions which optimally or necessarily function under different reaction or environmental parameters, for example different pH, ionic strength, reactants present, and others. Such can include the presence of interfering substances which must be inactivated to allow for reliable constituent determinations and delayed addition of components which are either labile or deleterious under certain conditions.